realm_of_midgardfandomcom-20200213-history
Realm of Esfera
A world of rain and sea, clouded sky and wild isle. Gods and Religion The gods of Esfera seem to be largely astral in nature, as there is little divine presence. Esfera simply does not hold significant appeal to many cosmic forces. Most religion practiced on Esfera is simple and tribal, more ritual based than any kind of organization. Races Beastfolk *Avians *Bullywugs *Catfolk (Mayaki) *Grippli *Harpies *Itzcuintli "Jungle Dogs" *Lizardfolk *Kuo-Toa *Sharkfolk *Vanara Fae *Nixies *Larabay Humanoids *Boglins *Halflings *Gnomes *Goblins *Half-Elves *Humans (dur) *Orcs *Naiads? *Naiorcs (Naiad/Orc) *Wild Elves *Zephyrians Outsider *Yehaun "They" Creatures Large populations of aerial, plant, and sea creatures. Animals : This is just to get an idea of what sort of things can be hunted and possibly eaten/used on Esfera. ''Aquatics'' *Wide variety of fish. *Immense number of turtles. *Huge population of octopi and squid. *Huge population of whales. ''Avians'' *Many varied populations of exotic, tropical-style birds such as parrots, toucans, and other brightly-plumed birds. *A number of land-bound avians, such as peacocks and ''Land'' *Anteaters, bats, coati, small deer, foxes, possums, rabbits, raccoons, rodents *Ocelots. *Immense range of frogs, many colorful and many poisonous *Lots of snakes of varying kinds *Big lizards and small, most particularly iguanas and other...perplexing ''types. *Rhesus macaques, capuchins, and howlers. *Tapirs, the silly-looking fuckers. Creatures These are passive creatures. *Archerfish - Large, flat fish able to spit powerful projectiles of water, capable of blasting through wood. *Giant-variety turtles, fish, octopi and birds are very common. *Seaguana (Hydrus) - Lizardlike creature with two fin-like front legs and no back legs, with a poison-sac under its throat--capable of spitting. *Range of plant-creatures. *Razorfins - Often hunted for their steel-like fins as simple weapons. Monsters These creatures are always hostile to those they encounter. *Ahuizotl - An aquatic, dog-like creature with a hand on the end of its tail, which it uses to drag people underwater. *Basidironds *Chargers - Marlin-like fish with a hard, barbed tail and nasty habit of charging things like a bull. **Barbtail **Tiger Charger - Larger variety, covered in tiger-like stripes. *Krakens *Maneater Catfish - Catfish large enough to swallow lizardfolk, not usually ''hostile per se ''but simply hungry and willing to eat anything. *Reefclaws *Scylla *Scythewhale - Whale-like creature with the face and temper of a piranha with massive flipper-like fins that allow it to crawl onto the beach or rocks to sun itself--possesses a nasty, scythe-like tailfin. *Sea serpents *Sea Worms *Vineels - Jungle-dwelling plant-creatures with bodies made of vines. Dangerous predators. *Wingfish (Stumblefish) - Small fish with wing-like fins allowing them to fly over the water, with razor-sharp teeth and no concern for the size of their prey--found in large groups. *Woodworms. Dinosaurs Prehistoric creatures that have survived in to the present era. *Velociraptors - short, clever, lethal. *Tyranosaurs - the gargantuan kings of the dinosaurs *Compies - tiny, but deadly in large numbers. *Stegosaurs - spiny backed, mostly docile creatures. *Tri-horns Geography ''Wet. Esfera is comprised primarily of oceans and island-landmasses, with long archipelago chains, marshes, and beaches. Shipbuilding is of extreme importance to the realm. Sunny days are rare, but rain is common and has given its many mountains a very smooth-hewn appearance. Balinberry Islands - A group of islands known to produce the sweet and highly sought-after Balinberries. Auric Archipelago - A group of large islands populated by demi-humans. Cretaceia - An especially large island populated by especially large beasts. Here there be dinosaurs. Nations Various lizardfolk kingdoms. *Primitive tribes. *Atzlander-y kingdom. Various human nations. *Atzlander-y nations. (Significantly more advanced, due to constant interaction and conflict with others.) *(Albion) Lawful, British-style (Kasland-like?) nation. *(Frisland) Dutch nation. *(Royaume) French/Ophelian-esque(?) nation. *(Outono) Portuguese-y nation. *(Visilusia) Spanish/Marissian-esque nation. *(Narodstrana) Socialist Russians. A few scattered orcish tribes. *Mayan/Aztec-y. *Enka, a society built atop a mountain that rises above the clouds. (Inca-esque) Some wild elves of varying "flavors." *Jungle/Seafaring sort. *The Namekeeper Elves of Library Island A few Zephyrian sky-kingdoms. "Half-States," a group of demi-human city-states found in the Auric Archipelago. (Italian-esque). *Flotilla, also known as "Floaty Town," populated by (semi)intelligent Goblins. *Seagarden, Halfling city-state. *Zenoa, Gnome city-state built around the crashed ruin of a Zephyrian sky-citadel. Kenkun, a resort island populated and managed by tropical bird people. Pirate "nations" *Balinberry Pirates, a smaller pirate operation focused out of the Balinberry Islands. *Buccaneer Republic *Nyarleth Corsair Kingdom Languages Saurian, Elvish, Common (and dialects), Orcish. Characters Specksynder, the Ancient Mariner Sargasso the Strange RIP in peace Maraam. See Also Return to the Index of Realms. Category:Realms Category:Realm of Esfera